Ten jeden raz
by Squirrel.khaleesi
Summary: Marius wraca do domu po ciężkim, wyczerpującej dniu. Nie spodziewa się gości ani tego, czym skończy się ten wieczór.


Na zegarze na wieży ratusza widniała ósma wieczorem. Padał deszcz, a raczej lał się z nieba wiadrami. O ile Marius raczej nie mógł się pochwalić beztroskim życiem, ten dzień bił wszystkie rekordy. Od rana nie mógł się skupić na wykładach, jego polityczna dyskusja z Enjolrasem jak zwykle skończyła się triumfem tego drugiego i o mało co nie pobił się z Bahorelem. A właściwie już zaczął się z nim bić i gdyby nie interwencja Combeferre'a i Enjolrasa, skończyłoby się na poważnych obrażeniach.

Na domiar złego, już zebrał się na odwagę żeby zainicjować rozmowę z Cosette, córką bibliotekarza w ich bibliotece uniwersyteckiej. Już szedł w jej stronę, gdy zza półek wyłoniła się ogromna sylwetka jej ojca i Marius spanikował. Nie był pewien, czy da radę zebrać się w sobie jeszcze raz.

Chwilę zajęło mu odszukanie klucza w zawalonej książkami torbie. Wszedł do mieszkania (czy raczej klitki, którą za dość niewielką cenę wynajmował na czas studiów) i pierwsze co zauważył to zapalone światło w kuchence odgrodzonej od reszty pokoju zwężeniem ścian i zasłoną zastępującą drzwi. Jeśli zostawił zapalone światło, rachunki za cały dzień...

Zasłona poruszyła się i wyjrzała zza niej Eponine.

- No nareszcie jesteś" - powiedziała z promiennym uśmiechem. -Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, musiałam gdzieś zabrać małego, ojciec znowu miał "zły dzień". - zza zasłonki z energią którą potrafią uzyskać tylko dzieci wyskoczył Gavroche, przebiegł kilka metrów, które ich dzieliło i rzucił się Mariusowi na szyję, krzycząc rozdzierająco:

- NIESPODZIANKA! Cieszysz się, wujku Marius? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Trzy dni jak nic! A Eponine przyniosła jajka, zaraz je usmarzy, ukradłem dzisiaj rano bo byłem głodny ale potem przypomniało mi się że mam ze sobą kanapkę więc jajka zostawiłem na później, to znaczy wtedy było później bo teraz to jest teraz, wiesz wujku? A Ponine mówiła żebym cię bardzo nie męczył, bo miałeś ciężki dzień, ale pobawimy się, prawda wujku? Po jedzeniu. Ty będziesz koniem a ja będę jeździł, dobrze? Dobrze?

Po wspólnym zjedzeniu "zdobyczy" Gavroche'a, Eponine wysłała chłopca do domu. Ich ojciec i tak o tej porze był już zwykle pijany. Skoro miał "zły dzień" to tylko upewniało ją, że gdy Gavroche dotrze do ich mieszkania, pan Thenardier będzie już dawno głęboko spał.

Chłopiec początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić, próbował przez chwilę zmienić decyzję siostry, ale Eponine była nieugięta.

- A lekcje na jutro same się odrobią? Nie marudź, tylko wracaj, rano sprawdzę czy wszystko zrobiłeś jak prosiłam.

Gavroche przytulił się do Mariusa, oczywiście przypominając o swojej świetnej zabawie i upewniając go, że następnym razem to on już zadba żeby mieli wystarczająco czasu. Eponine pokazał tylko język, złapał plecak leżący pod ścianą i wyszedł, podskakując.

Eponine westchnęła.

- Przepraszam cię za to najście. Wiem, że miałeś nienajlepszy dzień, ale musiałam go zabrać z domu. Ojciec jest nieobliczalny - a w stosunku do Gavroche'a matka też.

- Nie ma problemu, jeśli potrzebujecie to moje drzwi są dla was zawsze otwarte. Właściwie są zamknięte, ale z tym to sobie chyba poradzisz...

Oboje się uśmiechnęli.

- Pozmywam - powiedziała Eponine, sprawnie zebrała naczynia i zabrała je do kuchni. Tym razem zasłona została odsłonięta, tak więc Marius mógł ją obserwować. Miała na sobie letnią sukienkę w drobne kwiatki. Wyglądała w niej naprawdę dobrze. Myśli Mariusa zaraz pognały jednak w stronę Cosette i nieudanej próby z dzisiejszego dnia. Tak zastała go Eponine chwilę później.

- Znowu problemy z Cosette? - siadła obok i pogładziła go po ramieniu.

- Nawet nie pytaj. Już byłem dziś tak blisko, prawie się odezwałem...

- Następnym razem ci się uda, na pewno. - choć bardzo próbowała, nie udało jej się zupełnie ukryć gorzkiego uśmiechu, gdy wypowiadała te słowa.

- Sam już nie wiem, czego chcę. Nie dogaduję się z amis de l'abc, ostatnio ciotka znów do mnie przyszła błagać żebym przyjął od nich pieniądze bo dziadek się wścieka, że moje życie w takich warunkach to hańba dla nich wszystkich. Było mnie nie wyrzucać z domu. Ale wiesz, Ponine, ostatnio czuję jakby ziemia osuwała mi się pod nogami... Już naprawdę nie wiem w którą stronę iść, żeby nie spaść.

- Marus, nie możesz się tak pogrążać w negatywnym myśleniu.

- Mówisz jakbyś nie wiedziała jak to jest, kiedy wiadomo, że nie ma nadziei, ale i tak trzymasz się jej, bo masz tylko nadzieję.

Eponine westchnęła.

- Zawsze można dążyć do tego, o czym się marzy, prawda? - pogładziła lekko palcem jego szyję, a kiedy jego twarz odwróciła się do niej - pocałowała go czule. Marius odsunął się lekko ze zdziwieniem.

- Ponine, wiesz, że ja...

- Ani słowa, monsieur Marius. Zamknij oczy i wyobraź sobie, że jestem nią, jeśli chcesz. Widzę, że potrzebujesz nie myśleć przez jakiś czas. Mogę ci w tym pomóc. I wiem, że kochasz tylko Cosette. Niczego nie chcę, nic się między nami nie zmieni. Rano znowu będę twoją przyjaciółką a ty moim niedoścignionym marzeniem.

- Ponine, nie wiedziałem...

- Już się przyzwyczaiłam. Proszę cię tylko, żebyś pozwolił sobie pomóc. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak się męczysz. Pozwól mi pomóc, ten jeden raz...

Ich usta znowu się połączyły, tym razem bez oporu ze strony Mariusa. Chwilę zajęło mu rozluźnienie się na tyle, żeby rozpiąć jej sukienkę. Eponine była cierpliwa, rozkoszowała się każdą chwilą tak blisko niego. Robili to spokojnie, wręcz delikatnie, bez ognia pożądania płonącego zwykle przy pierwszym zbliżeniu dwojga ludzi, który zmusza, by wszystko było szybciej, mocniej, brutalniej. Kochali się jak dwoje kochanków znających swoje ciała już od lat, którzy wiedzą że mają wiele czasu. I chodź nie znali wcześniej swoich ciał i oboje byli świadomi że nie mają czasu i że to był ten jedyny raz, takie zbliżenie wydało się dla nich najodpowiedniejsze.

Eponine została z Mariusem w łóżku aż ten spokojnie zasnął. Jej misja była skończona. Udało jej się sprawić, że Marius zasnął spokojnie pomimo wszystkiego, co spotkało go tego dnia. Najszczęśliwsza dziewczyna w Paryżu wyślizgnęła się zręcznie z jego objęć i sięgnęła po leżącą na podłodze sukienkę.

- Cose... - odezwał się niedokończony, senny pomruk Mariusa.

Eponine drgnęła. Naprawdę nie liczyła, że cokolwiek zmieni się w ich relacji. Ale to niedokończone imię Cosette, tej dziewczyny która miała wszystko o czym Eponine marzyła... Westchnęła. Nie ma sensu o tym myśleć. Marius przecież nie zmieni uczuć w jednej chwili.

Eponine ubrała się energicznie i już miała włożyć buty stojące przy drzwiach, kiedy usłyszała znów pomruk Mariusa. Nie zrozumiała, co powiedział więc podeszła do jego łóżka i zbliżyła się, by lepiej usłyszeć.

- Ponine, zostań... - dość wyraźnie zamruczał Marius. Łza zakręciła się w oku Eponiny. Oczywiście że zostanie. Wsunęła się spowrotem w ramiona Mariusa i, choć przez całą noc nie zmrużyła oka, czuła się szczęśliwa.

Wiedziała, że choć rano wszystko wróci do normy. Że ze wschodem słońca Marius znów będzie wielbil Cosette z daleka. Ale wiedziała też, że ta jedna noc - ten jedyny raz, kiedy rzeczywiście obejmował ją i całował, on, a nie jego wyobrażenie w jej głowie - da jej siłę żeby do końca wytrwać jako jego przujaciółka. Wreszcie czuła się szczęśliwa.


End file.
